The Path Returning Home
by NCISVILLE
Summary: It's been 3 months in some dark place alone and Ward has had plenty of time to analyze everything he's done and he knows he's been on the wrong team. Just as he's beginning to accept this hell hole as his new home he receives a visitor and it's not to make up. He's being offered one chance at Redemption. His 1st mission? Rescue Skye from Hydra. The 2nd? Win her back...and the team.
1. The Mission

**Hey guys! So you all don't know me yet but I've been around the block for a while and I've read a good amount of the Skyeward stories and as I'm sure you all know sometimes when you both read and watch the show you get sparked with inspiration and you just have to write so that is where this came from because I ship Skyeward so much. I don't care he's Hydra he needs to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D now. I'm all for Redemption Storyline just like Iain. Anyways, I hope you guys like this. I've been working on it for a while in bits and pieces, trying to get a little ahead because of my busy college schedule. I'll try to post a chapter for this every Tuesday. **

Chapter 1: His First Mission

He fell on his knees, hands on his head. He was too weak to harm her. He couldn't harm Skye and he knew if he brought her to Garret he may as well be hurting her himself. He knew John well enough to know after he'd finished with Skye, John would leave him no choice but to kill her. He was too weak to live in a world where she didn't exist, even if her existence hated him. The agents brought him before Coulson and May but he only briefly paid them any attention. He was focused on Skye who met his eyes then looked away. He could see her heart breaking and the devastation in her eyes and he wished he could make it go away. But she'd never want to see him again no matter how many times he apologized and told her that he truly loved her. He felt himself being painfully pulled away again and was this time put on a plane and secured in the cargo hold. He lost count of the hours that passed by on the plane until he had a bag thrown over his head and was being pushed and pulled different directions until finally he was thrown in a room and de-bagged. It had the appearance of a make shift infirmary. He was cuffed to a bed and examined over by the doctor and had his wounded foot and throat tended. It was painful and the medicine he was given hurt to swallow down. He'd been diagnosed with a fractured larynx that would heal with time and rest. His foot had three new holes that stung just as bad as the others as the alcohol rubbed against each wound. Neosporin was applied and a bandage was wrapped around after all the blood had been cleaned off and dis-infected. After his visit was over he was grabbed roughly again and the bag was thrown over his head once more. It was a short but painful walk to his next destination that was his cell. He was un-cuffed and the bag was removed. The lock was turned and he was enclosed in a dark, dank room with only a dim old light bulb as his source of light. There was a hay stuffed pillow, wool blanket, and a metal bed attached to the wall with chains. '_Home sweet home'_ , He thought sadly.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**3 Months Later**

He was in the middle of his morning routine of curl-ups, push-ups, and running in place when he heard his cell being un-locked. Finding this strange and not a part of his jailor's breakfast time routine, he stopped mid curl-up and watched the doo being opened completely to see who it was. The large amount of artificial light blinded him and he closed his eyes and recoiled as though he'd been burned.

"Time to see if you have any allegiance to us left." Said the person who stood in front of him in the illuminated doorway. He recognized the voice as that of Coulson.

Ward tried getting to his feet but found it hard to do so without being able to see. His back slammed into the wall as he stumbled trying to find his way to his feet. He managed to fall forward and into Coulson who grabbed ahold of his arms and cuffed him. Another bag was thrown over his head and he was grateful for the darkness. He'd gotten accustomed to no light for three months apart from the occasional glimpse each time the door opened a little for his doctor to come in and a guard. The sudden intake had burned his retinas and rendered him helpless. It didn't take long for him to hear familiar voices and one in particular that sent his heartbeat into overdrive. But it disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived, making him question if it had been real or a figment of his imagination. When the bag was finally taken off he recognized the layout of the interrogation room and couldn't help but smile just a little as he remembered his first encounter with Skye. Only Coulson was in the room with him but he could feel eyes watching him through the camera; eyes of whom he had betrayed for someone he thought he owed everything to, someone who turned out to be just another abuser in his life. He knew he had wronged everyone on the Bus and he wondered if Fitz's eyes were also on him or if he had added Fitz to his dripping ledger of the innocent.

"We need your help." Coulson stated simply not portraying any emotion.

"Why me?" Ward asked in a raspy voice, clearing his throat. It was the first time he'd spoken in three months. "I thought none of you wanted to see me ever again." Bitterness his tone.

"Skye's been kidnapped." Coulson interjected before Ward could continue.

His face paled, muscles became rigid, jaw locked up, and his heart stopped.

"Raina intercepted our team and got Skye alone. We haven't had contact with her in three days." Coulson informed, his calm demeanor cracking and showing the fear he felt. "We need you to reach out to Raina and make her believe you escaped and that you want to help her with her cause. Then you need to find Skye and extract her by any means necessary. Do you have any allegiance left to us or was this a waste of my time?"

"I guess you'll find out." Ward said trying to appear calm and not portray any of the terror he felt. "Has my room been rented out?"

"Of course. You'll be staying in Skye's room for now, oh and this is your new friend." Coulson said reaching into his suit pocket and withdrawing a metal bracelet that Skye had once adorned. He slid it across the table to Ward, who put it on knowing he was going to have to work twice as hard as Skye had to earn back their trust.

"Sir, how is Fitz? Is he…"Ward trailed off unable to bring himself to say aloud he had killed his friend.

"No. But you'll be steering clear of FitzSimmons, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ward answered wanting to punch himself.

"Unless they approach you, you are not to go near either one of them. Fitz is still recovering from the brain damage he suffered and Simmons, well, to be honest she's completely terrified of you. If you want back on this Bus, you're going to have to earn your way back and it's not going to be easy." Coulson said glaring at Ward to make sure he fully understood the ramifications of dis-obeying the rules.

Ward nodded his head and swallowed tasting regret, bitterness, anger, sorrow, and fear.

"I understand sir."

"Good. You start immediately." Coulson slid a burner phone across the table to Ward who began to dial Raina's number.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

Ward took a deep breath and slipped back into the skin of the person he had been three months ago. "Hello Raina."

"Well if it isn't everyone's favorite double agent Grant Ward. I heard you'd been locked away in a deep dark cell." Raina said not at all surprised he'd gotten out.

"But now I'm not. I've had lots of time to think as I plotted my escape and I realized that John was right. I want to be a part of the evolution and I know you have Skye. Maybe what you said was true, maybe we can be monsters together."

"How do you know I have Skye?" She asked curiously.

"Let's just say the first thing I did was get ahold of some S.H.I.E.L.D computers and I couldn't help but notice all the chatter about a missing female from Coulson's team and since I know you…" Ward smoothly said with the tone of the same smug, cocky SOB she'd known.

"Bravo."

"So, maybe we could meet and you let me in on the operation here. I'm sure if you're having any trouble I could get her to talk."

There was silence from the other end for a few seconds before Raina spoke again. "I'll text you a location. Be there tomorrow at five pm."

"See you soon." Ward replied before hanging up the phone feeling sick. "She's going to text me a location to meet her tomorrow, but I'm in. She's going to lead me straight to Skye." The phone buzzed and Ward read the text aloud. "Laitai Flower Shopping Mall, Beijing, China."

"Pack a bag, you'll be dropped off tonight and you'll make your way there. Oh and all your things can be found in a corner in Tripp's room." Coulson said dismissively. Ward nodded and made his way up to his old room. As he walked old memories flashed by and he couldn't help but remember just how frustrated he got when trying to train Skye. A small smile crept its way onto his lips and just as quickly disappeared when he saw Fitz. The man's fear shone brightly and Ward had to look away as guilt shoved itself into his mouth. He quickly ducked into his old room and shut the door.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from behind him.

Startled, Ward turned around to see Tripp sitting on the bed. "Oh sorry, I just need a few things."

"Sure." Tripp responded continuing on reading his book. Ward wondered how Tripp could be reading and be so calm when Skye was missing and in the hands of Raina. "I know what you're thinking." Tripp spoke not looking up from his book as Ward grabbed a bag and began to fill it with clothes.

Ward scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"I'm not calm inside, not at all. Ever since you turned and broke her heart we've gotten close." Ward tensed. "After all our talks and after everything you did she still loves you. She can't stand the sight of you, but she still loves you."

Ward gulped and scoffed, "I highly doubt that. She detests me, she doesn't love me. I think your training is beginning to slip."

"No it's not, because she's said so a couple times. Granted she's been drunk whenever she's said it-"

"What?!" Ward cried. "Why would you let her do that to herself?!"

"Whoa there, first of all calm down, second of all I had no control over her. You know how Skye is and besides, you want to get mad at anyone be mad at yourself. You're the one who broke her. We're trying to help her but she refuses and she drinks instead." Ward found himself tightly clenching the nightstand beside the bed.

"Sorry." He apologized through clenched teeth.

"Why'd you do it in the first place man?" Tripp asked forgoing all boundaries.

Ward turned around and looked Tripp dead in the eye and sighed. "Because, I thought John cared about me. He seemed like this savior to me who saved me from my living hell. I didn't realize I had only traded one hell for another. When you're locked up you have plenty of time to think and the more I reflected the more I was finally able to see through all the lies and BS I'd been fed over the course of fifteen years. I had…have no identity. I just became who someone else wanted me to be and eventually I just was in too deep. I never anticipated falling in love with someone like Skye; I didn't plan on finding a home where people actually cared about me. From where I was there didn't appear to be a way out."

Tripp said nothing, just nodded silently and allowed Ward to carry on throwing stuff into his backpack. After a few minutes of silence just as Ward was about to leave Tripp spoke again.

"Do you want to come back?"

"More than anything, but I know I can't. So if I die saving Skye at least I'll have finally done something for the right team and the right reasons. She deserves someone better than me."

"I hear that, only thing is, you need someone like her. Bring her back safe, yeah?"

"Promise."

"You too Grant." Tripp added as Ward left the room. The guy needed someone to back him up and so far Tripp was the only one who didn't have any real feelings toward Ward.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**So? You interested? Want to see more of this? Review please!**


	2. Rendezvous With The Demon

**I couldn't help myself. You all were just wonderful and very receptive of this story so I just went through and tweaked a couple things, polished it over and thought well...they were very nice. I guess I can give them this chapter now instead of next week. I have literally been thinking about this all day long. I've been looking forward to having the time to write tonight. So Review please!**

Chapter 2: Rendezvous With The Demon

Ward stood against an alley wall, mirrored black shades in place, backpack on one shoulder scanning the crowd of people after briefly checking his phone. He was in the right place. He closed his eyes and decided to test his hearing. As he listened intently to the sounds around, his mind showed him the mental pictures it had saved.

Fitz's fearful eyes as he slid a night-night gun across the table to Ward. Simmons' anger and fear as she stood beside Fitz. May, cold and unreadable standing stoically behind FitzSimmons. Coulson's disappointment, hope, and his worry etched clear in his eyes while his face displayed no emotion. Tripp stood in the corner, arms crossed with no emotion what so ever except maybe a little bit of hope. There was a small smile etched on his face in Ward's memory and he wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Look what the cat dragged through the mud." A voice spoke out. Ward was taken from his thoughts as he opened his eyes to see Raina standing in front of him. He wanted to charge forward and bash her head against the brick wall, but knew he'd be no closer to finding Skye. He pushed the anger down and dug deep reaching out for the skin he had shed. He slipped back into his old persona and with glasses pushed to the top of his head he gave Raina a grin.

"And you haven't changed since I last saw you." He quipped.

"No, I haven't, but Skye will be." She spoke easily with a smile.

Ward tensed at Raina's words. She didn't bother saying anything else and began to disappear out into the crowd. Ward followed closely behind until they came to a store that looked run down and abandoned. They entered through the door and were greeted by two armed men Ward had seen before while working for Garrett. They continued walking to the back, passing many armed guards but Ward noticed a lack of cameras. There were only two he'd counted since walking in the building. They stopped at the industrial elevator at the back of the building that was also being guarded by men Ward was almost intimidated by. As they rode down in silence Ward clenched his jaw tightly and gnashed his teeth together trying to get a hold of his raging emotions within. Raina led him into a keypad-coded room with a single medical table in the middle and Skye strapped to it.

His blood ran cold as he observed the countless needles lying around and tubes everywhere attached to her. Her skin appeared pale and bloodless from the angle he stood from fifteen feet away; and he almost didn't want to get closer knowing her appearance would be worse from up close.

"She's been resisting the injections so we've had quite a bit of trouble trying to release the beast. We were able to get in a few milligrams of the blood so now it's just waiting to see if it's going to work or if we need more."

"Can I have a few minutes with her?" Ward asked trying to sound emotionless.

"Sure." Raina replied walking away to wait outside.

Ward tentatively walked over to Skye. She was asleep. Whether by her own exhaustion or drugs he was unsure but either way she looked to be in pain and not peaceful like he'd seen her many times before. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. This gave him just enough cover to do what he needed in case anyone should walk in or watch the surveillance camera.

"Skye." He whispered shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open wearily and upon seeing his face inches from hers she panicked. Her eyes went wide and she would have screamed had Ward not quickly kissed her lips. This seemed to disorient her long enough for him to speak without her screaming. "I promise I'm here to get you out. Coulson sent me. I know you have no reason to believe me but I promise I'm here only for you. Don't scream Skye." He said quickly knowing he didn't have much longer before Raina came back in suspicious.

Tears streamed down her colorless face. "No. I won't go with you." She rasped weakly.

"Skye I'm here to save you." He insisted trying to not feel the pain of her rejection.

"No. You broke my heart and you betrayed my trust." She cried her body too weak to handle the emotion on top of the drugs.

"Skye…I don't have much longer before she comes back. I'm going to get you out of here and back to Coulson, I promise. I love you and I'll never be able to apologize enough or earn back your trust or deserve your love, but if I'll be damned if I don't save you."

The door opened and Ward said loudly, "Just do it Skye! There's no way past this."

"I told you she's been stubborn." Raina said with a smirk.

He stood up to full attention and slipped back into character. Just before he started walking away he glanced at Skye and he heard her say in a soft angry voice loud enough for Raina to hear, "Don't ever kiss me again traitor." Ward knew she wasn't just saying that to play along for Raina but that she also truly meant it.

Swallowing the pain of his loss he instead smirked and walked out with Raina. "You kissed her?" She asked amused.

Ward didn't answer and instead deflected her question. "So where am I staying?"

Raina only smiled and replied, "Follow me." A couple turns later and Ward found himself standing inside what appeared to have once been an office, but now held a cot instead of a desk. The walls had graffiti sprayed all over and there were loose pieces of paper on the dirt-covered floor. "The next injection is scheduled to be at six am." Raina informed before leaving him alone in the windowless open cell.

Ward looked at his watch. 5:45pm stared blankly back at him. He had just about twelve hours to plan an escape. His jaw set in determination as he brought up a mental image of Skye and cracked his knuckles in response, ready to begin.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**It's everyone's favorite time! It's leave the author a review time! YAY!**


	3. Plans of Mice and Men

**I apologize for the shortness and for...well...you'll see. **

Chapter 3: Plans of Mice and Men

Alarms were blaring, shots being fired, people shouting orders, and they seemed to be stuck in a corner. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was how bad Skye looked. She couldn't walk and so she was hanging limp over his shoulder. Ward was doing his best to get them out of there alive and unharmed but his plan had gone all wrong. It had been a rookie mistake not sweeping the perimeter. He had only gotten her out of the room before someone saw them and immediately it was a duel of who could draw and shoot the fastest. Ward had wasted no time and shot him in the head with the icer. Skye kept mumbling something but he was too focused on trying to get them out that he wasn't focusing on her ramblings. As they rounded the corner to the elevator Ward was hit. He looked around for the shooter and found him perched from a rafter. He quickly fired off two rounds and the man fell from his perch. Ward charged ahead despite the pain in his shoulder. One they made it into the safety of the elevator Ward set Skye down for a moment so he could reload his pistol. Hearing the ding of the elevator Ward pulled Skye out of view from the opening doors and quickly looked out. Shots rang out and Ward placed himself in front of Skye. They were pinned in the elevator. He quickly put himself in the line of fire and fired off a few rounds able to knock down one of the five pins. He ducked out again and was able to take down two more leaving two left. After another two attempts he had cleared the way to get out of the elevator. He quickly scooped up Skye and took off running until he came to the hallway before the door. He peered around the corner and found it heavily guarded. He set down Skye once more and this time the pain from where'd he'd been shot began to make itself known. Ward pressed his hand to his shoulder and pulled it away to assess his blood loss. Blood pooled on his hand and he knew it wouldn't be long before he started getting dizzy and passed out. He had to take them down quickly and escape with Skye in a matter of minutes before he was unable to carry her. Ward withdrew a second firearm and made sure both were locked and loaded. Taking a deep breath he rounded the corner and opened fire with both weapons. He ducked behind a palette of wood before popping up and knocking off two on each end. He noticed them beginning to make a circle formation and he stayed up in their line of sight longer. He felt something sharp on his side and knew he'd been shot again. He ignored it and took out the remaining three guards. Ward quickly doubled back and grabbed Skye, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. He took off running feeling the pain in his side sharpen with every step until it became debilitating. Pushing through it he managed to get them out of the warehouse and steal a car. He quickly strapped Skye into the passenger seat and took off. As he drove his vision became cloudy and his head started to spin. The blood loss was taking its toll. Another thirty seconds of driving like a mad man and he made it to the motel he'd been staying at. With his remaining strength and will power he grabbed Skye and carried her into the room. Once Skye was on the bed he locked the door. His vision blurred as he reached out for the transponder to reach Coulson. He pressed the distress signal and collapsed onto the floor as everything went black.

"I'm sorry." He slurred knowing no one had heard him.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**So leave me a review if you think Ward's going to live. **


	4. Yellow Brick Road

**Hey guys! So I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written for any of my stories. It's so weird. I wanted to post this technically yesterday but I'll still consider today to be the 10th. Essesntially I wrote this for you guys but also as a gift to myself for my 18th bday! And guess who retweeted my birthday tweet? CHLOE BENNETT! Yes I screamed. Ahem , anyways, I hope you guys like this!**

Chapter 4: Yellow Brick Road…Or Maybe Something More Like A Bumpy, Run Down, Beaten Road

Hazy, foggy, blurry. All the words Ward would use to describe his surroundings and everything happening around him. He couldn't make out any of his surroundings or the voices around him. He only slightly felt someone holding him, but even then it wasn't long before he succumbed to slumber once more.

Pain. It seemed as though it was everywhere coursing through his veins. It felt like torture and yet he felt as though he shouldn't be complaining. He deserved no less than this seemingly everlasting pain.

Peace. His body seemed relaxed, the pain was no longer present, but a numbness instead took its place. Something warm coursed through his blood and he allowed it to soothe him into a deep sleep.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

"_Ward, catch!" The little boy yelled two seconds before throwing himself into Ward, who caught the boy effortlessly but released a groan anyway. _

"_Alexander Phillip Fitz! How many times have I told you not to just run and jump on people?" The short, shaved hair ginger, brown eyed boy, looked down feeling bad._

"_It's fine Simmons, he didn't hurt me." Ward said tickling Alex who giggled in response. _

"_Are you sure?" She asked worried. _

"_Positive. Oh hey Fitz." Ward greeted warmly with a smile as Fitz walked through the door to his house. _

"_Hey. Where's Skye?" He asked. _

"_Upstairs on the phone with Coulson. She should be down any minute."_

"_What about me?" Skye asked as she walked down the stairs of their two story apartment. "Hey guys! Simmons you look gorgeous. You better be careful Leo, I'm almost tempted to steal Jemma for myself."_

"_Hey!" Ward and Fitz cried in one. The girls just laughed and Alex stayed in Ward's arms not understanding what was going on. _

"_We should be back around eleven; if we aren't we'll call and let you-"_

"_Chill Jemma, don't worry about it. We're not going to kick Alex out if you guys stay out later having fun. It's cool, really." Skye reassured. _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes. We go through this every time; it's okay. He has a place to sleep and we'll make sure he's taken care of. I always tell him a story."_

"_Okay." Simmons said unsure but relenting. _

"_Good now get out of here you two and have fun!" Skye said pushing them out the door. _

"_Bye Mummy, bye daddy!" Alex called out waving with a big smile. _

"_Bye Monkey!" They both said as Skye pushed them out. _

"_What's for dinner Skye?" Alex asked excitedly. _

"_You're always hungry! Every time I see you. How are you still not growing?" Skye asked teasingly tickling his stomach. Alex just giggled and smiled. "We're having Mac n' cheese." _

_Alex's eyes lit up and he asked excitedly, "With hotdogs in it?"_

"_With hotdogs in it." She replied with a smile. _

_Both Alex and Ward cheered and Ward set Alex down so he could take off to the kitchen. As soon as his little legs hit the floor he took off running to his place in the kitchen. _

"_I want one soon Grant." Skye said with a smile as she turned to look at him._

"_Me too." He replied kissing her. _

"_Alex is only four so if we had a kid soon they wouldn't be too far apart in age to play together." Skye said hopefully._

"_Yeah." Ward simply replied with a smile. "Our kid would be beautiful." _

_Skye grinned and walked into the kitchen pulling Ward along with her. _

"_How hungry are you Monkey?" Skye asked grabbing out three bowls. _

"_I'm so hungry I could beat Thor in an eating contest." Alex said rubbing his stomach. _

"_Oh yeah, well I'm so hungry I could eat a planet." Ward countered playfully. _

"_I'm so hungry I could eat the Tardis! And it's bigger on the inside!" Alex said proudly knowing Ward couldn't counter. _

"_You win." Ward said mock sighing in defeat. Alex grinned and waited anxiously for Skye to set a bowl down in front of him. _

"_Alright, if you can finish this and you're still hungry, then we'll make s'mores later."_

"_I'm always hungry." Alex replied with a laugh. Skye and Ward just smiled. Alex's energy was infectious. _

_Skye set a bowl down in front of Ward and Alex and laughed a little as she watched them begin to devour the food as though they hadn't eaten all day. When she sat down a minute later Alex was already half way done with his and Ward was getting up to get seconds. _

"_Would you two slow down. You're acting like you haven't eaten all day and don't even try to argue with me Grant Ward because you specifically asked me to make you a nutella and honey sandwich for lunch."_

_Ward shut his mouth knowing he'd been defeated. There was no arguing with Skye any more. He was too weak now and couldn't stand fighting with her. Now that didn't mean they didn't banter and pick on each other because everyone said they still were just as bad as when they'd first met. That had been eight years ago. _

_They'd been together for the past six years after Ward had finally earned his way back to the team despite all of his mistakes, wrong choices, and the betrayal. The first three months had been really rough but after that, things became easier and after a year and a half back with the team they had re-instated him as a S.H.I.E.L.D Special Ops Agent. It had felt so good getting that badge back; but it had felt even better when two months after being re-instated Skye had asked him out for dinner. Ever since that first date they'd been going strong and steady. He still remembered it as he looked at her while spooning more food into his bowl and a wide smile plastered itself on his face. _

_After dinner they all went into the living room and Alex had them watching the first season of New Who with the ninth doctor, Christopher Eccleston. Ward was lost after the first two minutes but Skye really seemed to be getting into it. After two episodes Alex asked to make s'mores and they headed to the already crackling fireplace Ward had prepared. As they roasted marshmallows Ward and Skye were entertained watching Alex try to get a perfect marshmallow but burn it repeatedly. _

_Ward never understood how it was little kids managed to get more of what they ate on their face than in their mouth. Alex looked like he was trying to grow a white mustache with dirt. Skye just laughed and helped clean him up and get ready for bed. _

_As he waited he cleaned up the supplies and put them away. After the task was finished he went up to the fireplace and looked at the mantle. There were so many happy people smiling at him including himself. It'd taken therapy and a lot of time to finally come to terms with his past and accept it. But even still he knew he didn't deserve this and yet he wasn't willing to let it go. He finally had a home and people who truly cared about him. He had an amazing fiancé, a great best friend, inspiring friends, and great mentors. The only thing he needed was to walk down that isle with Skye and make their own Alex. _

"_Grant!" Ward spun around upon hearing his name called and bounded up the stairs two at a time. _

"_Yeah?" He asked poking his head in the room. Alex was in bed with the covers on top of him yawning. _

"_He wants you to tell him a story." Skye said with a smile._

"_Oh. Okay." He responded, going over to sit next to Alex on the bed. _

"_It's okay Skye, you can leave." Alex said dismissing Skye from the room. Skye just raised her eyebrow until Alex amended his statement. "Please?" He asked hoping the third degree would leave him. _

"_Mmhhmm. That's what I thought." Skye replied kissing Alex's forehead and leaving the room. "Goodnight Monkey." _

"_Goodnight!" Alex called after her. _

"_What's up? Why did you want her to leave?" Ward asked confused. He always wanted Skye in the room. _

"_Is it true that you almost killed my Mum and Dad?" Ward's mouth just hung open wondering where the little boy had heard the story. _

"_Um… uh what?"_

"_I heard Mummy and Daddy talking last night in their bedroom about it." Alex admitted._

"_Alex you shouldn't be eavesdropping on your parents' conversations." He said grievously, knowing he'd have to tell the boy. He was the prodigy of the most brilliant scientists._

"_Is it true?" He asked looking up at Ward with sad eyes._

_He sighed before answering, "Yeah…well…sort of. It was…complicated. I knew the fall wouldn't necessarily kill them but I also didn't know if Coulson would find them before they ran out of air or water."_

_Alex's eyes welled with tears. "Why did you do it? I don't understand. You're friends now so why did you do it?" _

"_Because I worked for a bad man who manipulated me. I'm not saying it was all his fault because I'm as much to blame. But I wasn't the same person I am now Alex. Look at me. I could never hurt them or anyone on my team. I'm different now, you understand?"_

_Alex nodded but his tears remained. "So why did they forgive you?" _

"_They didn't at first. It took nearly two years before they ever really forgave me but they did and now we're really good friends again. I didn't just hurt your parents though Alex. I betrayed Skye."_

"_What?!" Alex said sitting up in bed. _

"_Calm down." Ward said easing him back down._

"_But…but you love her like the Doctor loves Rose." Alex said unable to believe this new information. _

"_I still did even when I was a Hydra Agent." _

"_Whoa whoa whoa. That's why you tried to hurt Mum and Dad!" Alex said as if something clicked into place for him. "They told me about the whole war with Hydra and how someone from their team had been Hydra. That was you wasn't it!?" Ward didn't reply. He just continued to let Alex connect the dots. "It was! Now everything makes sense. Oh sorry, continue. I want to hear how you got to where you are now." Alex said with a higher level of intrigue and curiosity. _

_Ward spent the following fifteen minutes telling his story to Alex who just continued to look mind blown the entire time. _

"_Wow." He simply said when Ward had finished. "You really were a bad guy. I'm glad you're not him anymore. I love who you are now." Ward couldn't help but smile. _

"_Me too, Monkey. Now, it's time for bed."_

"_But, but I have so many more questions." Alex protested._

"_Well, you'll just have to write them down for next time you come to visit." Ward replied tucking Alex in and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight Alex." _

"_Goodnight Ward." He replied. Ward closed the door behind him and was startled to find Skye right behind him. _

"_God, Skye. When did you get there?" He asked walking down the stairs to the living room as Skye followed. _

"_I was there the whole time listening." She said with a smirk._

"_You shouldn't eavesdrop either missy." Ward reprimanded playfully. _

"_You know I've never been good at that." Skye replied sitting on his lap and kissing him. _

"_I love you."_

"_I know you do. I love you too." She said resting her forehead against his. _

"_You shouldn't." He said with a sigh. All the emotion he'd been suppressing for Alex was beginning to release. _

"_And yet I do." Skye replied pulling his chin up so his eyes met hers. "I forgave you seven years ago Grant. Now stop trying to bring the past into our new life." Ward just gave her an apologetic half smile. _

"_Sorry. I guess talking to Alex is bringing up old emotions."_

"_Then let me get rid of them for you." She replied with a smile taking his hand and climbing off his lap. "They aren't going to be here for another hour or so. I got a text from Jemma as I was eavesdropping." Skye said with a smile. Ward could only smile in reply and allow her to take him into their bedroom._

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

His eyes opened ever so slightly. They felt so heavy by the weight of the penetrating white light. His hearing came around first. There were monitors beeping and some music he didn't recognize playing in the background. When his eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light he looked around and saw Tripp reading a book in the chair by his bed with his iPod hooked up to some speakers. For a minute Ward just lay there taking in his surrounding medi-pod cubicle that he recognized. Skye had been where he was not too long ago. His heart ached a little thinking back to that fateful day. It was the only time he'd ever wanted to hurt John. An image of a small ginger boy filled his mind and Ward wondered who he was.

His shoulder and leg felt so numb and Ward couldn't think of a time when he'd felt so numb and so weak. Well…the numb part anyway. Ward sighed a little too loudly and saw Tripp look up from his book.

"Bout damn time you woke up." Tripp said as he closed his book and got up, leaving on his music. He walked over to Ward's bed and stood beside him. "You've been out for nearly two days man. You lost a lot of blood. We had to set up a blood transfusion in flight."

"Why would you guys do that? You should have just let me bleed out." Ward mumbled.

"Not an option." Tripp replied crossing his arms.

"How's Skye?"

"She's doing good. Walking around, talking, but she's been keeping herself in her bunk. You should talk to her." Tripp suggested.

Ward scoffed. "Not an option. She would rather die than talk to me and I can hardly blame her."

"Would you stop. Grant, man, you nearly died trying to save her. I'm sure that means something to her, so just stop with the…self hatred. You want to change? You want redemption? Then stop acting like you're still the same guy they remember and do something different."

Ward had to chuckle. "I'm technically in the hospital, aren't you supposed to be being nice to me?" Tripp let a small smile appear on his face. "But thank you…for the verbal slap. So uh…who am I blood brothers with?"

"Fitz." Tripp replied simply. Ward's face paled.

"Oh…why would Fitz do that? I nearly killed him and he chose to save me?"

"Maybe because some people are worth saving." Tripp answered.

Ward scoffed and was about to reply when Tripp glared at him. "Right, no self hatred." He murmured.

"Can you…can you tell him thanks…for me?"

"Nope. You can do that. You need to start mending your own bridges." Tripp replied. "I'm going to go get Jemma. She'll want to check in with you anyways."

"What time is it?" Ward inquired.

Tripp looked to his watch and answered, "Quarter till seven."

"a.m?"

"Oh no, p.m."

"Great, now my sleeping habits are really going to be thrown off." Ward mumbled disdainfully.

Tripp chuckled and replied, "I'm sure Jemma will drug you with something to make you fall asleep." They both started laughing until the vibrations began to hurt Ward's shoulder.

It took only five minutes for Tripp to return with Simmons and he could tell she was now nervous. She probably hadn't been, back when he was unconscious anyways. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Hesitant about letting Dr. Simmons work on me. Last time we were here you were a vampire with Skye's blood." Simmons huffed indignantly.

"And yet I saved her life. I swear I get no appreciation around here just because I'm the one who has to give out tough love." She defended.

Tripp and Ward just smiled and Ward was silent the remaining time Simmons was checking him over and redressing his wounds.

"So, Doc, what's the verdict? Can I walk again soon?"

"Absolutely not! The bullet that penetrated your leg fractured your tibia. You're staying on bed rest until I can pick up a boot for you and some crutches." Simmons said firmly. She turned to leave when Ward reached out and grabbed her wrist. Simmons recoiled with a gasp as though she'd been burned. Fear shone bright in her eyes and Ward withdrew his hand.

"Sorry. I uh…I just wanted to say…thank you and…I'm sorry for…for…hurting you." He said choking on his words. Simmons fear turned into a scowl. She didn't say anything in response but the look in her eyes spoke loud and clear. She most definitely did not accept his apology. Ward turned away from Simmons' third degree and cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Jemma, I think Fitz called for you." Tripp said trying to clear the atmosphere. Simmons walked away wordlessly.

"Thanks." Ward said softly after Simmons had exited.

"Yeah." Tripp replied.

"Can I uh, can I get some water?"

"Sure." He responded walking to the pitcher of water beside Ward's bed and pouring him a cup.

"You don't have to stay here Tripp. I appreciate the kindness but really, you should go hang out with them. Really, I don't want you spending all your time down here with me."

"Everyone needs a friend Grant, even the guys who messed up and don't deserve a second chance." Tripp said softly. A smile appeared on his face and he said, "I read that somewhere." He then left and Ward was alone again but he wasn't fazed. He'd grown accustomed to being in solitude for three months.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward awoke in a cold sweat, panting, disoriented, and frightened. He took a moment to calm his breathing down and reached for his small cup of water when a voice spoke up.

"I wondered if you dreamed." It was neutral and inquisitive.

"Holy shhhiii… what are you doing in here Skye?" Ward asked as his heart raced from the unexpected visitor.

"I got curious. I wanted to see if you were capable of actually feeling something."

"Skye…" Ward said trailing off softly.

"Why'd you do it Ward?" She asked with an angry intrigue in her voice.

"Do what? Betray you guys?" He asked.

"Save me." She corrected. Ward was so taken aback by the question he was speechless. "Why did you bother?"

"What? What kind of a question is that? Why wouldn't I save you Skye? I told you that I love you so-"

"Stop right there. Don't say that to me ever again. You don't get to say that to me. You had your chance Ward. I loved you, I trusted you, and you betrayed me. You traded what we had for some displaced sense of loyalty." She spoke bitterly keeping her tone low and calm but underneath Ward knew she was ready to explode like a volcano.

"Why did you even come down here Skye? Why bother to waste your energy on me? There's obviously nothing I'm going to be able to say to you to make you see how much I care about you; and no matter how many times I apologize to you and try to earn back your trust you're not going to ever be able to look at me the same way again. I'm sorry Skye, I truly am, but you're the reason I turned myself over without a fight. You're the reason that I changed and began to feel something real for the first time in my life. You're the first good thing I've ever had in my life and I have no idea how to even go about making amends for what I did to you. Do you remember when we found out that you were still with Rising Tide when May found you with…him? That broke me. That truly crushed my heart that you would do that to us. And while what I did was much worse, I admit, it still is along the same lines but I eventually had to choose to move past it and accept that you wanted to change and break away from who you used to be. That's what I'm trying to do now Skye. That's partly why I didn't hesitate to rescue you. That, and I couldn't live knowing they'd forced you to become something you're not. I'm too weak to live in a world where you're not present and laughing."

Skye was silent for a moment until she got up and turned to leave. She stopped at the door and said, "Thanks for getting me out." and left.

Ward sighed and tried to fall back asleep but his leg was bothering him and so wasn't the cursed IV in his wrist that was depositing the morphine which was doing nothing for his pain at the moment. He looked up at the ceiling and the same ginger haired boy appeared with a betrayed look in his eye. Ward once again wondered who the boy was and where the image had come from. He closed his eyes and sighed feeling his heartache.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**So leave me a review please guys! Yeah? Your birthday present to me maybe? Cool, awesome! Now I'm gonna go watch another episode before going to bed. **


	5. B&B During Some R&R

**Hey guys! What's happening? Are you guys excited about the new season in 10 days! I am! I'm on episode 17 now. Gonna watch Cap 2 though before I continue on with my marathon but figured I'd take a quick break and post an update for you. I'd just like you all to know that I'm very sorry I haven't replied to your reviews. That is my norm but with college it's hard to find the time just to write let alone reply. But just know I'm grateful for all your feedback. Always brings a smile. I'm really excited about how you guys are responding to this. I've honestly no idea where this is headed. I just wrote the first paragraph of the first chapter during an A.P. exam and I really liked it so I copied it down in my booklet before they took my test. So the fact it's at this point now is quite frankly...awesome. Thank you for that. So enjoy this next chapter everyone. **

Chapter 5: B&B during some R&R

If there was one thing he had missed about the bus besides the people it had to have been playing Battleship with Skye. He loved that game almost as much as he loved her. So when Tripp came down with breakfast and Battleship he couldn't help but smile for a second. It felt so foreign on his face but he embraced it as a part of the change into his new self.

"Hold up everyone, flag on the play, breaking news, Grant Ward just cracked a split second smile." Tripp teased playfully. Ward just rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh. He couldn't add fuel to the fire. "Nice to see you smile. I take it that means my pep talk worked?"

"Something like that." Ward replied. "What'd you bring me?"

"Bacon and eggs, but be careful. If Jemma saw what I did for you she'd skin me. I'm very attached to my skin bro so eat the bacon first." He cautioned.

Tripp set the plate down on Ward's stomach and re-filled his water cup. He watched as Ward hungrily devoured the food and wondered when was the last time he'd eaten. Probably two days ago. Seeing this, Tripp made it his mission to be Ward's personal nurse and recovery friend.

"Skye came to see me last night. Nearly gave me a heart attack. She hates me, hates my guts, everything. But she did say that she had loved me." He spoke sadly.

"She still does, but she's not going to let you see the pain she's feeling so she's going to be cold and distant." Tripp explained. "She already told me this morning."

"You shouldn't tell me that then. Skye trusts you, she'd feel betrayed if she found out you were telling me this." Ward cautioned not wanting to destroy Tripp's friendship with Skye.

"I won't tell her if you don't. You need something to fight for, to hold onto, and it sure as hell isn't me. It's her. The both of you are stubborn in the way that neither of you will admit you were wrong first."

"I did say that. I apologized." Ward said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Telling her once isn't going to change anything. You have to tell her multiple times. You can't just tell a woman who thinks she is ugly, that she is beautiful one time and then expect her to believe it. You have to say it many times until they start to believe it and who knows how long that could take. So you're just going to have to be patient and take whatever it is she gives you. You broke her trust and now you have to earn it back piece by piece. It's not going to be the same as it was but who knows, you could make it even better."

An image of Skye laughing and smiling flashed through his mind and quickly disappeared. Ward wondered if he was slowly going insane. The image of Skye he'd seen had clearly been in the future because she looked older. He shook his head and pushed more bacon past his lips.

"Maybe." He answered.

"So, you up for a game of battleship?" Tripp inquired.

"Are you ready to lose?" Ward quipped.

Tripp just grinned and replied, "We'll see about that Ward." He pulled the chair next to Ward's bedside and placed the game on his thigh. After Ward finished off his eggs he set the plate on the table beside him and began to set up his ships.

"So, what's going on with Skye? Has Simmons found anything in her blood? Has she shown any side affects?" Ward asked trying to mask his worry

"No. There's been nothing, but not for Jemma's lack of blood samples. She's taking two a day from Skye. The girl is going to have no blood left by the time Jemma's done." Tripp said with a chuckle as he placed his ships.

"So, what's happened since I've been…well…you know." Ward said unable to finish his sentence.

"Just a lot of missions infiltrating and taking down bases that Hydra took control over. There has been a couple of close calls but we've made it out. Fitz woke up from his coma after two weeks and he's been slowly, but surely, recovering his brain functionality. He's just about back to where he was before the coma. Jemma has been more closed off and silent, less playful. She's always around Fitz now. Fitz finally told her how he felt and she rejected him at first because of shock; but ever since he came out of that coma… I mean you think they were attached before but now they're practically inseparable. She's so worried about him. May has been…well…she's May so she hasn't really changed on the outside. But she seems to be looking out for Skye more, has her back more than she did before. Coulson's been working hard trying to root out Hydra sleepers and has been slowly recruiting and re-building S.H.I.E.L.D. He's actually the director now, Fury gave it over to him. So he's had a lot on his plate. He's been closer with Skye, and him and May have been continuing to train her. Skye's been so focused and determined and she's been working 24/7 with Coulson between missions, training, and helping Coulson rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D's databases and security protocols, all the computer technical stuff. The girl has been working some serious overtime. What's amazing is that she still has this hope in humanity that I've never seen anyone carry despite everything she's endured. I mean yes she's been drinking destructively every so often but she's still filled with hope, not just hurt. She's one hell of a fighter." Tripp spoke with admiration.

"Thanks for looking after her Tripp, for being there when I left her. I'm really grateful." Ward said with a tight, thin-lipped smile. Tripp just nodded.

"So, let's get started shall we. A7."

Ward just looked at Tripp incredulously. "What the…you cheated! How the hell could you have known that?!" Ward cried.

"I take it that's a hit." Tripp said triumphantly placing a red marker piece on the top board at A7.

"You're on! F8." Ward replied confidently.

"Miss." Tripp answered with a smirk.

"Dammit." Ward responded frustrated. Tripp just laughed and put down a white peg.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**So leave me some response and feedback guys. It's always appreciated. Have a great weekend! Back to my marathon!**


	6. Tears and Songs

**What's up guys! Who's excited that we only have one week left? I am! If you haven't yet done so, go to iTunes for a free clip of the new episode. It's still weird seeing Skye have bangs. Anyways, I decided to shake things up a bit for the chapter and probably the next few and this is now being told from Skye's viewpoint. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Tears and Songs**

Skye wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry. Who did he think he was shoving his way back into her life like that? By sacrificing himself to save her. Well she would have rather died than owe him her life. She was still trying to move on and sew the gaping hole in her heart and just as she was getting along fine with out him he comes and tears all the stitches on her heart. That stupid bastard who'd gotten her to trust him and fall in love with him despite how careful she tried to be. Well news flash, just because he saved her didn't mean that she didn't still hate him and couldn't stand to look at him yet without replaying the moment of realization of his betrayal. Each and every time it crushed her and she just wanted to sob and sob. It was the one thing that would continually plague her mind. And the thing she hated most was how despite all the people he killed, how long he pretended and lied, she still loved him. Her only love had stemmed from her only hate. That's what really bothered her. The fact that no matter how many times she tried to re-configure her mind her heart always told her that it still loved Grant Ward. She wondered how she could still be in love with a murderer and a traitor. Nothing about the situation was logical. She just wanted to feel nothing for him but hatred. And then there was Fitz. Poor little Fitz who nearly died at the hands of Grant Ward and still gave his blood to save the monster who nearly killed him. Why was her life just a series of tragedies? Why couldn't anything go right for her? All her relationships just consisted of lies and betrayal. Skye hugged her knees on her bed and just sat crying at nearly two in the morning wishing her life was different, that she wasn't in love with a murderer, that she wasn't a monster, that she could have just had a normal childhood. She heard her door slide open but wasn't alarmed knowing it could only be one person.

"Shhh, hey it's okay Skye. Don't cry." He said patting her back. Skye unfolded her self and latched on to Tripp crying into his shoulder.

"Why do I still love him? Why I can't I be in love with anyone else?" She asked through her body wracking tears.

Tripp just smiled and answered in a sing-song voice, "We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange." Skye laughed a little through her tears.

"I can't believe you just used a frozen reference to talk about my love life." Tripp just smiled and rubbed her back again. "Why are you being so nice to him anyway? He doesn't deserve that."

"Everyone deserves a second chance and he wants to change Skye but no one else is ready to forgive him so that's why I'm trying to befriend him. Fitz was your friend when you first got on here and he needs one too. Now I'm not saying that makes any of his actions acceptable, not by a long shot. But I do believe that right now he's at the point where if he has someone alongside him he can discover who he really is or he can feel even more isolated and kill himself. I'd rather see him have redemption. I'm a sucker for redemption stories." He answered with a smile.

"How do I talk to him when all I can see his all the people he killed?" Skye asked conflicted.

"You're seeing the person you remember. Try to see the person he's trying to be. I know it's hard Skye, but he really does love you just as much as you love him. It's going to take time but you'll be able to look at him again with out wanting to hurt him." Tripp encouraged softly hugging Skye sideways.

"I don't think so." Skye said with a sniffle.

"Just give it time, Skye." He said with a smile playing at his lips before singing, "Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best. True love brings out the best."

Skye punched Tripp's shoulder and couldn't hold back the smile playing on her lips. "Thanks Tripp."

"You're welcome. Gonna be able to sleep tonight without drinking?" He asked clearly not fond of her habit.

"Maybe." She replied dismissively as she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Tripp nodded and got up from her bed.

"You know where to find me." He said before leaving her alone once more.

Skye waited for a minute before reaching under her bed and pulling out the bottle of Jack Daniels. "Here we are again old friend." She said with a sigh disapproving of her own habit.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**So you know the drill, review, let me know what your thoughts are. **


	7. The Hidden Nature of The Beast Inside

**Hey guys! Who's ready for the premiere in like 20 hours? Because I most certainly am. So sorry it's been a while. This week is going to be the week from hell for me. So much reading and so many quizzes and writing assignments. So stressed. So I've been collectively writing this for about three days now and it would have been even longer but I cut it off so you could have something to read before you watch it. So where have my reviewers gone? You guys been swamped with work too? I miss you all and want you to return. I hope to see you all in my email notifications. And thank you for all the follows. It's kinda crazy. Enjoy this guys. **

**Chapter 7: The Hidden Nature of The Beast Inside**

Today was the day. The day when he would finally be able to get out of the cursed bed and at least hobble around on crutches. The day that they were stopping off in Switzerland at the S.H.I.E.L.D Trauma Zentrum to have him get X-rays and a proper cast and crutches. Then he'd finally be able to start to try to interact with the team and maybe try to start rebuilding bridges. Tripp had stopped by and brought him apple cinnamon pancakes that FitzSimmons had made earlier and they talked about football and Tripp's love of the Patriots and Ward's hate of the patriots.

"Ugh no, Tom Brady is the worst!" Ward said over Tripp's laughter.

"I thought you said you always wanted to be quarterback." Skye's voice questioned as she walked through the doors.

Ward stopped in his tracks not knowing how to progress. He didn't want her to leave but he also knew he couldn't lie anymore. The tension in the atmosphere thickened with every passing second almost suffocating the people inside.

"Um, no actually. I'm sorry. I hate the patriots, and I would rather be the wide receiver."

"So you lied about that too?! Really?! Oh my god. Was anything you ever told me true?!" She asked trying not to scream her frustration and hurt.

"Skye, please, I'm trying. That's the only thing I told you that wasn't ever technically true."

"Do you even have a brother or did you just make that up to play the victim?" He could feel the daggers her eyes were shooting at him even though he kept his gaze trained on the bed sheets.

"I never lied about my family." He said softly.

"Skye, take a breath, I know you're still angry at him but don't pounce on him just because he didn't tell you the whole truth about his football preferences."

"Why are you defending him?! He killed Agent Hand, and he tried to kill FitzSimmons! Who knows the other numbers of people he killed for Garrett." Skye spat furiously working herself up. "He lied to us all and betrayed us for nothing! For someone who treated him like crap! He-"

As Ward finally looked up to meet her eyes he saw why Trip had suddenly gone silent.

"Skye." He said alarmed.

"Now you're going to try and inter-"

"Skye." He said more urgently.

"upt me! What makes you think-"

"Skye!" He yelled finally getting her to stop talking.

"What?!" She yelled back.

"Your eyes are glowing blue!" He said not knowing what to do.

Skye whirled around and looked into the reflective glass window and stumbled backwards in alarm onto Ward's bed. "What's happening to me?" She asked worried gripping Ward's hand attached to his injured arm with a strength he hadn't ever known her to possess. He gasped in pain and she let go in alarm. "I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. What's going on? Why are my eyes blue?"

"Skye take a deep breath, close your eyes. It only happened when you started working yourself up. You need to just relax. Deep breaths." Skye nodded and followed his instructions.

She took a hold of his hand once more but didn't squeeze this time. She listened to his voice telling her to breathe in and out as she kept her eyes closed. She tried to bring to mind May's training and cleared her mind of all the anger and pain. When Skye opened her eyes again and looked to Ward she noticed the relaxation in his demeanor.

"You're back to normal. No glowing blue eyes." He said with a small smile. Skye returned the small smile and released his hand. A second later FitzSimmons, May, and Coulson were entering the room with Triplett behind them.

"What happened?" Coulson asked clearly very worried.

"I'm not sure." Skye answered disconnected from everyone around. She was lost in a sea of thoughts.

"Her eyes started glowing blue and she had abnormal strength. I thought her grip was going to break my hand." Ward explained as best he could without the understanding of what had just happened.

"The drug." FitzSimmons said together.

"It must have altered your DNA." Simmons theorized aloud.

"Whatever it is I want a full work-up on Skye, now. Get on it FitzSimmons. We're at the best trauma unit S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer so put it to use. Ward, Agent Triplet will be accompanying you inside and back. May and I have some business to get done while we're here." Coulson instructed sending everyone off on their own paths.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

As Ward waited in the medi-pod that had been transferred into the hospital he tried to avoid thinking about what had just happened with Skye but the eerie, scary, highlighter blue colored eyes invaded his cortex and filled his cerebral with the image. He shivered thinking about the glow and her enhanced strength. It paralleled the strength of the soldiers on Raina's centipede serum. Maybe those injections really had begun to change her DNA. But she had seemed fine until she started getting angry. Maybe that was the key, the extra release of epinephrine kick started the serum and it started changing her DNA. Ward almost had to stifle a laugh. She was in a sense like Hulk only much more attractive and way more rebellious. He wondered if it only happened when she got angry or if the same affect would happen if she got overly excited or felt threatened. It would certainly be something he would test out in training.

"Mr. Ward?" A voice asked as a knock resounded on the door.

"Yes?" Ward asked observing the small blonde woman. She looked to be about the same age as Simmons but with a heavier look in her eyes suggesting she'd seen her fair share of horror stories.

"Oh, okay. My name is Doctor Tyler. So I've already spoken with your boss and we'll be taking some x-rays of your leg so we can see just where the fracture or break is and see if we have to reset it. Then we'll just take a look at your shoulder and re-dress it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how is this place still operational? I thought the government would have taken possession of it, you know, it being a S.H.I.E.L.D facility and all." He said curiously.

"Well technically we are being supervised by the government but we're also located in neutral territory so they can't do anything about it unless they want to go to war with Switzerland." She responded with a tone that suggested it was common knowledge.

"Oh." Ward answered a little surprised at her response.

"So can we get this going or do you have more questions?" The doctor asked with a tight-lipped smile.

"No. I'm done."

"Good. Agent Triplett will be accompanying you I'm told."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll stay out of your hair." Tripp replied with a charming smile.

"Oh that won't be necessary." She replied with a wink. Ward raised his eyebrows and looked between his doctor and Tripp incredulously.

At the moment he just wanted to get out of there and be able to walk again and maybe be able to see Skye.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**Y'all know what to do. Click that Review button! Have a fantastic S.H.I.E.L.D day! #StandWithWard**


	8. Confessions

**Guys I legit sobbed at that SkyeWard scene. I never thought my baby was suicidal. His face just killed me the whole time. I mean Brett Dalton has really stepped it up a notch. There was just so much that happened in that episode that I'm going to need to see it a second time just to process. Well, I had to share my thoughts so I brought a new chapter. I haven't been able to sleep so I stayed up on Twitter with you West Coast people and won myself a poster in a trivia thing so whoop whoop! Hopefully I'll be able to sleep after posting this. #StandWithWard **

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

He hadn't realized just how hard it was going to be going up and down stairs with a large black cast on his leg. The stairs were a pain even when he was able to walk normally. Tons of memories came flooding back as he looked down at the cargo bay from the stairs. So much had happened over the course of eight months just in that one space alone.

"You okay?" Tripp asked from where he stood behind Ward.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, nostalgia is all. I just remember training Skye down there one minute and going into cardiac arrest the next." He reminisced.

"Oh yeah, she told me about that. She said that was when you first told her that you pretty much loved her." Tripp said keeping it open ended for Ward to give his side.

"And then she said I was a Nazi." Tripp was unable to stifle his laugh. "Yup. Said I had the look of the Hitler Youth."

"Oh my god. I can see that actually." Tripp said unable to stop laughing. His laughter was so contagious that Ward couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You know you're not supposed to say that I look like a Nazi." Ward responded with the makings of a pout on his lips.

"Sorry man. It was funny. Now would you get moving, I don't want to be standing on these stairs all day." Tripp said nudging him.

"I'm injured thank you very little. I'll get to the top when I get there. This cast makes my leg heavier than I'm used to." Ward defended.

"All I hear is excuses for why I'm not currently eating a ham and cheese sandwich." Tripp replied.

After another five minutes of struggle Ward finally made it to the top of the stairs and started making his way over to the couch to rest his leg. With a grunt he sat down and sighed as he sank into the couch and his leg rested up beside him. It was painful to walk but he was unable to use crutches due to his arm against his chest in a sling and a wheel chair was out of the question too, so he just had to take it easy walking and keep his leg propped up. Luckily the doctor had given him, well more accurately given Tripp, some morphine pills to take with food. So now he could finally have actual painkillers and not lots of ibuprofen.

"You want a ham and cheese too Ward?" Tripp asked his body turned ready to head off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could eat. I have to take a morphine anyway. Thanks man." Ward said gratefully.

Tripp nodded in reply and walked off. Ward closed his eyes and lay his head against the back of the couch. He almost drifted off when he heard someone walking and stop near him. He lifted his head up expecting to see Tripp and instead he saw Fitz. It looked like Fitz had just stopped and froze in shock in front of him.

Ward didn't know what to say. What was there to say? He couldn't possible express everything in words and he'd been given orders not to approach him or go near him. So instead he broke eye contact and looked down at the ground wanting to be able to say something to him and hoping Fitz would speak first so he could reply. But Fitz continued to just stand there unmoved with his mouth still hanging open. It seemed like neither of them knew what to do or say.

"I…uhhh…monkeys!" Fitz said nervously.

"I'm so sorry Fitz. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe you did something like that for me. I didn't deserve it at all. I mean I…I hurt you and you chose to give me your blood to save my life. Why did you do that?" He asked feeling emotionally distraught.

Fitz closed his mouth and finally moved his feet to sit down on the couch with Ward. Ward felt awkward and tried to move himself further away from Fitz but it pulled too much at his shoulder and did him more harm than good.

"Because I want you back. I know you care about us, even after everything. Yes I'm bloody terrified of you but I also know that you need someone in your corner. Can I ask you a question Ward?"

Ward nodded almost begging him to ask it. He didn't want Fitz to leave. "Please."

"I heard you say that it was a weakness, caring about us, is that really what you think? That affection and love is something that makes you weak?" Fitz asked with a tone that to Ward made it sound like the engineer pitied him.

"I did."

"But that's what makes us human and actually makes us stronger Ward. We were stronger together, as a team, not weaker. That should never be a weakness, having a heart and feelings. You're not a robot." Fitz replied.

Ward couldn't help but smirk as he heard Skye said in his head 'not the T1000 here'. "Thank you Leo. You shouldn't be being this kind to me. Really."

"I want you back with us Ward. I'm just a little scared of you." Fitz said softly getting up from his spot on the couch.

"I'm so sorry." Ward replied meeting Fitz's eyes. Fitz just gave him a small smile and walked away.

A moment later Tripp came walking in with a sandwich, cup, and a smile that made Ward question why Tripp and Fitz were so willing to give him a second chance. "I put your pill on your plate for you."

"Thanks Tripp." Ward said with a smile.

"No problem. You down for a game of scrabble?"

"Sure. Question, is Aglet a word?"

"Yeah. It's the plastic covering at the end of a shoelace." Tripp replied giving him a strange look.

Ward shook his head and bit into his sandwich contemplating what he could do to gather everyone together and apologize.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

He woke up to the sound of his own voice screaming, covered in sweat, panting and trying to take in air. Tears stained his face and emotion shook his body. He looked around frantically and recognized the space as his old bunk. For a moment he thought the whole Hydra thing had been one long nightmare but then he remembered that Tripp had given him his bunk back for while he was injured. Ward ignored the pain in his shoulder and sat up looking for a water bottle. Sure enough he had left one beside his bed and he unscrewed the cap and chugged the whole bottle. As he tried to erase the nightmare from his memory the door slid open and Skye stood in the doorway holding a bottle in her hands. For a moment the pain of the nightmare disappeared but his heart broke seeing what she had done to herself.

"Sorry I woke you." He apologized lamely.

"What happened?" She inquired taking a sip from the bottle. He looked on disapprovingly but knew he didn't the right to say anything about it.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine. You can go back to bed." Ward said dismissively not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Really? You think I was sleeping? I have a bottle in my hand Ward. I haven't had a good night's sleep in months because of your sorry ass and what you did. And besides I know you're lying. You're covered in sweat and you're sucking in air. I'm not the same person I was three months ago." Skye said with a scoff.

"I could say the same thing Skye, not that you would believe me." He spoke softly.

"Probably because you've lied about everything since I met you." She retorted with a bitterness in her voice.

"Not everything."

"Right, not everything. Because you said that your feelings for me were real. Well guess what Grant, actions speak louder than words and your actions do not match your words. Just because you almost died getting me away from Raina doesn't prove anything."

"Skye, I know you hate me but-"

"Really? You think I hate you?" She asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah I mean you-" He began confused and not comprehending.

"You're not only a coward but you're a blind idiot. I don't hate you. I hate that I'm still in love with you." She said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Ward asked taken aback. "Skye, are you drunk?"

"Well duh, you think I'd tell you if I was sober? I'm so going to hate myself for this tomorrow too." Skye said with a laugh.

"Then how can you not believe that I love you?"

"Because I don't want to. Because it's easier to keep you away if I don't accept that. How slow are you?" She said surprised by his level of naivety.

"I…Skye, I need you to believe that I really do love you, that I'm completely in love with you. I'll die for you in a heartbeat."

"But you wouldn't leave Garrett." She said sadly taking yet another swig from the nearly empty bottle of tequila.

"Oh Skye…I'm so sorry." He said finally realizing just how much he had really hurt her. He heard her begin to cry and another piece of his heart broke off. She made her way onto his bed and collapsed against his chest, holding on to his shirt and sobbing with the bottle clenched in one hand.

"Shh…it's okay Skye. Here, let me have this, okay, you don't need any more of that. It'll kill your liver." He said gently removing the bottle from her hand and placing it on his nightstand.

"We could have been so happy." She said as she sobbed. Ward wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"I know." He replied sadly.

After a few minutes of her sobbing and Ward rubbing her back Skye finally pulled away sniffling. "I need to leave. I want to kiss you right now and I'm not ready to forgive you." A part of Ward's heart swelled but another part knew it wouldn't be right and he didn't want their first new kiss to be because of intoxication.

"Yeah. Here, I'll walk you back to your bunk." He said moving to get up.

"No, you're injured. You shouldn't be walking. I'll be fine Grant." She sniffled and wiped at the wetness on her face with her sleeve. "Just know that every time you see me yell at you it's the pain I'm feeling coming out because I love you and you really hurt me." She said getting up from the bed and trying not to cry again.

"I know Skye. Do me a favor and stop drinking. It's not healthy with how much you're dinking." Skye just nodded and walked out.

"Good night." She spoke.

"Night." He replied with a small smile. She closed the door and he sighed. God he'd made such a mess of everything and he really needed to start fixing it.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**What do you guys think? You like it? It was so difficult with all the new things I know now...but my timeline was about right so yay! There was not enough Ward in that episode. And where the flip is Simmons?! FitzSimmons not TripSimmons. He needs her. Jed and Mo are cruel writers, but they're really good. **


	9. Re-Integrating

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Just had midterms and now I'm on fall break with some pretty bad wifi. I do apologize for how short this is but I thought it was kinda funny that I had written part of this on saturday and then today we see pictures of Brett with no beard. Lol speaking of Brett, he favorited my tweet! Woo! And other highlights of my life, (I apologize for my energy) RDJ REPLIED TO MY COMMENT ON FACEBOOK! AHHHHH! Only my favorite actor in this entire world who's face is on a hoodie I own and he replied to me. There were only a handful out of 5,784! I'm sorry but that is most definitely the highlight of my life, especially since he used my name. Yup. In fangirl heaven. Yes I forgot to breathe for the first 30 seconds. Ahem, anyways, yes, Grant Ward, right. #StandWithWard. **

Chapter 9: Re-Integrating

It was the first time in a long time he'd finally been able to shower…sort of. Whatever one called washing up while standing on one leg and making sure the other didn't get wet while trying to avoid any jarring movement on his shoulder. It was so nice having hot water. He had even been able to shave off his beard before anyone woke up. He suspected that Skye was up training with May but wouldn't be able to shower until seven. He stared at the reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled a little. He'd stopped shaving when he had switched sides and now he was clean shaven again, like before, when he'd been loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. With the towel securely wrapped around his waist he hobbled out the door and shivered as the cool air kissed his skin. After a longer than usual walk he made it back to his…Tripp's room and proceeded to awkwardly get dressed. As he was dressing he began humming a song he hadn't thought of or heard in years. Bon Iver's Holocene. There was a soft knock on his door not before it opened and Ward turned around finding himself shirtless in front of the one person he hoped it wasn't.

"Coulson wants to see you." Skye said unable to not _not_ look at his well-defined six-pack and stare at his now clean shaven face and prominent jaw line.

Ward tried to quickly throw on his cotton tee (that seemed a bit too tight on his arms now) with a grimace and grunt and nodded clearing his throat a little. "Thanks." Skye disappeared without another word but another glance at his bulging biceps. He fastened the sling back on his arm and sighed at the relief he felt not only from the awkwardness but the pain in his shoulder and chest. Next time they touched down he was buying some clothes. Ward made his way painfully up to Coulson's office and knocked once outside his door.

"Come in." Coulson said from inside the closed door. Ward opened the door and hobbled over to the chair in front of the desk. "Oh right, sorry. I forgot you weren't supposed to be moving."

"It's fine sir. Don't worry about me." Ward said accepting the pain as just a part of his punishment and long road to redemption.

"Do you want back on this team?" Coulson asked in a tone that Ward couldn't decipher as being either inquisitive or cold.

"Yes, sir. Very much so." Ward answered without hesitation.

"Why?" He questioned arms folded as he perched on the corner of his desk staring down at Ward.

"I never should have left. This was the only place I ever felt accepted and different. Everyone here was the family I never had." Ward replied unable to really look Coulson in the eye for longer than a split second. The shame burned bright red on his cheeks.

"That didn't answer my question Ward." Coulson said in the way he used to reprimand Skye.

"I want redemption sir. I want to make amends for all the wrong I've done under Garrett. I'm not expecting anyone here to ever want me back but I need to at least try to wipe my ledger clean and I know I can do that with you and this team." He answered finally able to make eye contact with Coulson and not break it.

"I'll give you one month and then it's up to everyone else to vote whether or not they want to keep you on board. We have a new base of operations but you will not be setting foot inside it or learning anything to do with our missions until you have proven yourself. And if you are just playing us…make no mistake, I will end you. You are not to get involved with anyone aboard this plane, do you understand me? I know all about how you feel about Skye and I will not allow you to hurt her again, understood?"

"Yes Sir. Very much so Sir." Ward said feeling the weight of the threat.

"Good. You're going to have to earn your way back and it's not going to be as easy as it was before. Do I make myself clear?" Coulson asked very clearly setting up walls and standards.

"Yes Sir." Ward replied solemnly with a nod.

"You're dismissed." Coulson said going back to his chair and sitting down behind the desk. Ward nodded and hobbled out keeping his arm from being jarred too much. When he finally got back downstairs he collapsed on the couch and put his foot up with a sigh and gasp. He ran through the conversation in his head and began making a plan for how to try to make amends with people. Skye, Simmons, and May were obviously going to be the more difficult ones but he didn't know just how much progress he'd be able to make with Skye without their feelings being thrown in the mix. But he'd figure something out because he wanted this bad. He wanted them back. All the awkwardness would be worth it soon enough.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**So leave a review guys! Please. Enjoy your night, or morning, afternoon. Whatever time of day it is for you. **


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

**I'm not gonna lie guys, I absolutely love this chapter. I had no idea where I was going from the beginning of this chapter but I think it ended beautifully. I hope you guys like it too. **

Chapter 10: Where Do We Go From Here?

It had been two week with no progress. Skye had stopped making conversation with him, Simmons always excused herself whenever he entered the same room, and May was like a ghost on the plane. He could hardly ever find her and when he did she never responded to anything he said. She just treated him as though he didn't exist. It was both frustrating and saddening. How was he supposed to make amends if they couldn't even be in the same room with him? He had no way of proving his loyalty in the three missions they'd had in the past two weeks because he was on bed rest. All he was able to do was offer some insight on each of the people working for Hydra they'd encountered.

But everything wasn't all bad. He ate every meal with Tripp and Fitz with Coulson occasionally joining for dinner. The three of them had discussed thoroughly and at length his previous affiliation with Hydra and his actions on the team. They all seemed to be back on the same page and even closer than before. For the first time in months Ward was laughing again and it felt so good.

He was so grateful that Tripp was willing to bridge the gap between him and the team and was willing to reach out to him when no one else was willing. Fitz was so loyal to him that it constantly boggled his mind whenever he thought about it. The man had still vouched for him and had his back even after he had left the team. Ward wasn't an emotional person but knowing the lengths Fitz had gone for him just made him feel so guilty and undeserving to have Fitz as his friend. The man had given his life-source for Ward, so that he wouldn't die. What kind of person did that for a traitor like himself? It didn't make any rational sense and Fitz was all about science and logic and rationale. So what was his logic in saving Ward?

As he thought this question Fitz walked into the room with Tripp holding LIFE. "Hey, up for a game of LIFE?" He asked setting it down on the table in front of the couch Ward was occupying.

"Sure."

Ward sat in silence as Fitz and Tripp set the game up still trying to answer the questions he had created. He should have known Tripp would pick up on his altered mood.

"Are you okay Ward? You're awfully quiet there? Do you need more pain meds?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I've just…I've been wrestling with some difficult questions in my mind for a while. I just…I don't understand. I can't see the logic in you befriending me and you Fitz, giving me your blood to save me. It doesn't make any sense, it's not rational. I'm a high risk, why do it, why do any of this? I don't deserve any of this." He said frustrated.

Fitz looked to Tripp and Tripp nodded letting him know he could speak first. "You were my friend. You don't give up on someone just because they make some bad decisions under pressure. And you said it yourself. You were trying to give Simmons and I a way out. I couldn't very well let you die, so I gave you a fighting chance, just like you did for me."

"That's a completely different scenario though. They don't parallel at all Fitz." Ward interjected.

"It's all the same to me. I just want you back. I want my friend. The way we used to be." Fitz replied with a small smile.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. And I know what you went through; your family, and I understand why you sided with Garrett. You deserve a second chance at the family you were supposed to have from the beginning. I was willing to make that leap of faith that you needed someone to make." Ward stayed silent and just nodded.

"Now, can we play some Life and stop talking about all this doom and gloom betrayal stuff?" Fitz asked.

"I call the blue car!" Tripp announced excitedly. "I want that baby girl though. I better end up with a baby girl." He said threatening the board.

"I want one of each; that way I can call my daughter my little monkey and my son my capuchin." Both Ward and Tripp looked at Fitz weird. He really did have a strange obsession with monkeys.

"Well once you and Simmons finally make one we'll buy you some cute monkey themed things." Ward spoke.

Tripp snickered and Fitz turned all shades of red and began to stutter a denial. "It's not…we don't…we haven't…I'm not…"

"We see the way you look at her Fitz." Tripp accused.

"Well then get your eyes checked." Fitz mumbled. "And please, Ward what about you and Skye? I know how you feel about her. You'd just as likely get her pregnant."

"Have you not been paying attention? Skye can't even stay in the same room as me." He said with a scoff not wanting to admit he'd very much like to have a kid somewhere in the future with Skye.

Tripp just looked at him with a silly grin on his face. "Well you better get to work on fixing that. Because that child would look absolutely adorable and I want to buy some baby clothes for that kid."

"You think I haven't tried? I don't know what I can do besides corner her in the bathroom or her room and I don't want to do that. That would do more harm than good."

"We could help." Fitz offered. "What if we could get her to eat dinner with you? Would you be able to talk to her then?"

"There's no way she'd ever go for that, not willingly."

"What if we told her you were Coulson?" Fitz countered wanting to help him get back on Skye's good side.

"I can't have you lie to her too. I told myself I'd never lie to her again and that's what I'd be doing if I let you guys do that. Thank you though Fitz. So, let's start this game. No more talk of making amends and redemption. Let's have some fun."

"I hear that." Tripp approved.

Fitz frowned and spun the colorful wheel first.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward was in the kitchen just about to put some of the potato soup he'd made in a bowl when Skye walked in saying, "Coulson?"

Ward turned around in surprise and felt his heart speed up a beat. "Where's Coulson? Fitz and Tripp said he wanted to see me in…" She scoffed when she realized what had happened. "You set this up didn't you?"

"No, I promise. I told Fitz and Tripp not to do this but I guess they didn't listen to me. Since you're here though, would you like some potato soup? I just finished making it." He said hoping the smell of the soup was alluring enough to make her stay.

Skye said nothing but sat down at the bar in the kitchen. When Ward turned his back to spoon some into a bowl for her he couldn't hold back the smile. He set a bowl down in front of her with a spoon then grabbed a bowl for himself and put some in. He took a spoon and began to shuffle out of the kitchen when Skye questioned, "Where are you going?"

"I was just gonna get out of your way and go eat in the living room." He said politely.

"I thought you were going to eat with me." She said emotionlessly.

"I can, if it's not a problem to you."

"Sit." She commanded. Ward did as he was told and tried to fight back the smile he wanted to engulf his face. They sat next to each other in silence for a minute before she spoke.

"It's good, thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied eating another spoonful. They sat in silence a bit longer before she spoke up again.

"I stopped drinking…like you asked me to."

"Oh good. Thank you." He answered not entirely sure what to do or say. There was so much he wanted to say but didn't know how.

"Are you going to actually talk to me or just keep sitting there quietly?" She finally confronted.

"I didn't know how to say what I'm thinking. There's just so much I want to tell you Skye. So what do you want to hear?"

"How do we do this? How do we co-exist on a plane when we're both in love but I can't forgive you or look at you without feeling hurt and betrayed all over again?" She asked, desperation shining in her eyes.

"Skye, stop seeing the me you remember and just look at who I'm trying to be. Who I'm trying to be for you, for us, please. I shaved, I've been trying to be helpful, I've been trying to give you space but there's nothing else that I can do. You have to change who you see me as."

"I don't know how. I don't want to feel all that anymore but I don't know how to move past it. I don't know how to forgive you Grant because all I see is the potential we had that you threw away."

"Hey." He spoke softly. He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that?" He asked. She nodded and wiped away the beginning of her tears. "So long as my heart beats it will only ever beat for you and you alone. There's no one else I want and no one I'd rather be in this situation with. I know what I did to us, I know I hurt you, but I also know that we can still make this work in time. You just have to be patient baby. We'll get through this, like we always did before. I promise you that. I know you won't be able to go back to the way were and that's okay. You've changed, I've changed. But just imprint my heartbeat, the blood you feel pumping under your hand…that belongs to you. Remember that, not the pain."

His words were so heartfelt and eloquent that it made Skye's heart ache. She took his hand and held it over her own heart. "I'm yours too." He gave her a smile and on instinct he leaned over and captured her lips. She responded and kissed him back. It was such a bittersweet and promising kiss that it moved her to tears. She broke away and cried leaning into his chest. Tears began to overflow and soon Ward found himself crying as well. They were in such a complicated mess and he just wanted to get past it all so they could try again.

"I love you Skye." He whispered.

"I love you too." She sniffled squeezing him a bit too tight. He bit back his cry of pain and just rubbed her back with his free arm.

By the time they finally let go of one another their soup was cold but neither cared.

"Can you do me a favor Skye?" She looked at him as she wiped her eyes with her shirt waiting for him to ask.

"Don't tell Coulson about this." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

When she got up after she finished eating she put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for dinner." He smiled and rubbed her hand.

"Anytime."

She left the kitchen and went her separate way leaving Ward alone in the kitchen to go over everything that had just transpired.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

Ward was out completely that he didn't hear his bunk door open and close and only began to stir when he felt something climb into bed and softly push him over a little.

Skye knew she shouldn't be sneaking into his room but she couldn't help it. She tip-toed out of her room and over to Ward's bunk. Quietly she opened his door and slipped in, closing it behind her. She made sure not to hurt his arm or leg as she climbed into the small bed with him and turned on her side facing into him. She lifted his good arm and draped it around herself using the one side of his chest as her pillow. She noticed how groggy he seemed when he opened his eye and whispered, "Skye?"

"Shhh." She soothed. "Go back to sleep." She knew it was wrong but a part of her needed this, needed him. She softly kissed his lips and found it hard not to do it once more before going to sleep.

"Love you." He murmured sleepily.

"I know you do. I love you too Grant." She whispered laying her head on his chest and sighing.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**Please review guys! I know there's a lot of you reading it but I'm not getting too much feedback. I do apologize for the long wait. I got caught up with another Skyeward story I started and it's just been a crazy week in general. **


	11. DTR

**I brought you guys another chapter since you and to wait so long for the other one. ( I honestly thought I had posted this last monday when I wrote it!)**

**Chapter 11: DTR (Define The Relationship)**

Skye hated how her body automatically woke her up for training at 4:50 but considering the fact she was sleeping in Ward's room she was now grateful for that internal body clock that allowed her to wake up before May started looking for her. If May found her with him she'd tell Coulson and the last thing she needed was Ward being beat up by him. She gently tried to remove herself from his grip but he just held onto her tighter.

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to. I have training with May in a couple minutes." She said not wanting to leave his warm embrace either.

As she pushed herself up on an elbow she looked down at his face and noticed just how relaxed he looked asleep, well mostly asleep. She leaned down and captured his lips, craving his touch. His kiss was addictive and it made her feel as though with each kiss she was beginning to heal. Ward responded and pulled her down lightly on top of him, minding his bullet wound but keeping her pressed firmly to him. Skye felt herself being pulled in by his intoxicating kiss and had to pry herself off his lips.

"I have to go. I'll be back later." She allowed herself one last kiss that lasted longer than she had originally planned but managed to sneak away to her bunk and change with a lightning fast speed in order to make it downstairs in time.

"What took you so long?" May questioned.

"Nothing. I just had to go to the bathroom is all." Skye lied easily enough. She'd improved in that area since the summer had begun.

May dropped the topic and instead focused on doing their stretches.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

When Ward finally awoke he reached out for his water and pain pills and quickly took them before sitting up and gathering his bearings. He yawned and stretched as much as he could before it pulled at his wound. He tried to make sense of what had happened last night after he fell asleep but found it difficult because he had been so sleepy and groggy because of the medication he had taken. But he was able to recall this morning, just hours ago and he felt something he hadn't in quite a while, joy. But at the same time the full weight of what he'd done hit his chest like a freight train. He'd disobeyed one of the few rules Coulson had given him. His heart was in turmoil. If Coulson were to find out he'd lose his only chance at being a member of the team again. But if he didn't follow his heart he might just lose Skye by telling her they couldn't. He'd have hurt her for the last time and he'd rather die than hurt her again. Why did everything have to be so gray and make or break? He wanted to scream. He didn't want to have to sneak around with Skye, he didn't want to be kicked off the bus, and he didn't want to hurt anyone, why was everything so complicated?

His rubbed his face in his hands and groaned. Everything about this situation sucked. Could he trade his one true love for a chance to gain back his family? What was he supposed to do? Ward stood to his feet and hobbled into the bathroom happy to find it vacant. He turned on the water and let it heat up as he tried to take off his sweatpants. He welcomed the warm water and slowly raised his arm that had been up in a sling and carefully massaged the shampoo into his hair.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and close and peered out a corner of the curtain.

"What on earth are you doing in here Skye?!" He exclaimed.

"Not so loud." She reprimanded.

"I'm in the shower!"

"And I'm not; now that we've stated the obvious can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"No, about us." She said.

"Couldn't we have this in my room after I'm dressed?" He asked.

"No. Because we have more of a chance of someone overhearing us in one of the bunks."

"Never thought this would happen." Ward muttered closing the curtain to finish washing.

"Don't make me open that curtain Grant Ward." Skye threatened seriously.

"I'm showering! We can talk through a curtain!" He exclaimed alarmed.

"Fine. I want to talk about yesterday."

"Me too." He replied from the awkwardness of the shower.

He couldn't see, but Skye shifted and a smile came to her face.

"When we were together I actually felt myself beginning to heal. Like all the pain I felt was being replaced by the love I felt every time I kissed you."

"That's exactly how I felt too." He spoke with a smile.

"Really?" Skye asked, her heart fluttering.

"Yeah. I felt joy when I was with you, I haven't felt that in a long time." Ward elaborated. "There's just one problem Skye." She tensed up beginning to feel herself panic. "Coulson. One of the few things he told me was that I couldn't get involved with you… but I don't know if I can do that Skye."

"He gave you a silent ultimatum, didn't he?" Skye spoke softly.

"Yes."

"If you get involved with me you don't get back on the team."

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"I can't do that Grant. I can't go back. I can't. Not again." She spoke crossing her arms and hugging herself tightly. The water shut off and Ward popped out of the curtain awkwardly reaching for his towel.

"Me either." He said when he was out of the shower with both feet planted on the ground. Skye found it difficult not to stare at his sculpted body but her eyes locked onto his bullet wound where the tissue was beginning to scar, remembering how he'd gotten it.

He walked over to her and pushed her hair back from her face, caressing her cheek with his palm. "What do we do?" She asked sadly.

"We take it day by day, minute by minute, and right now I just want to focus on you." He said sweetly, tilting her chin up so he could lean down to kiss her. "We love each other and right now that's enough, that's what will carry us through. We'll figure something out. For now we just have to be careful. Okay?" She nodded and pushed herself up to reach for her comfort.

"Maybe we should do this when I'm dressed." He said breaking away momentarily.

"Oh, right." Skye replied looking down at his towel.

He smiled and left one last kiss on her lips before poking his head out the door to make sure no one was around. He snuck out the door and headed to his bunk to quickly dress knowing Skye would soon be coming in. It was always difficult trying to put on pants with a cast but after a short struggle he managed to button them and throw a tee on. He cast a quick glance at his alarm clock and was surprised to see that he'd slept in. Even with the shower factored in he would have woken up at eight thirty. Those pills certainly worked at making him sleepy.

He was just about to walk out to make breakfast, thinking Skye wasn't coming, when his door opened and Skye pushed him back in and closed the door. Without another moment's notice she took what she had come for and claimed his lips as her own. Ward certainly wasn't protesting the intrusion though. In fact, he welcomed it because he'd been wanting the opportunity to do just this without having a reason to stop, besides a lack of breath. He held her close to him and relished the feeling of her hands in his hair. He felt himself being consumed by her and wondered if she was feeling the same way. There was a knock at Ward's door and they both broke away in a panic.

"Hold up, I'm changing. Who is it?" Ward said not moving, praying it wasn't Coulson.

"It's Fitz. Tripp and I are making eggs. Do you want some?" Ward felt himself and Skye both breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Thanks man, I'll have two over easy please."

"No problem. We'll be in the kitchen." He spoke un-suspecting through the door. Ward waited until a count of ten before opening the door to make sure the coast was clear.

When he looked back at Skye they both laughed at how awkward it would have been if Fitz had come in.

"We should probably wait until everyone is asleep next time." She suggested still walking closer to him and leaning up on her tip-toes with a smile on her face. Ward couldn't help but grin as well, knowing exactly what she was about to do. He waited for her lips to touch his but they never did. When he opened his eyes he saw her grinning at him.

"You little tease. Get over here." He said playfully grabbing her and pulling her to him. She giggled and let herself be pulled into his arms again. He placed his forehead against hers and for a moment just stared down into her eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked, her voice a little shaky under the intensity of his gaze. Her heart fluttered as his lips spread into a smile and slowly touched hers.

"I love you Skye." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She murmured unable to keep her heartbeat down like she'd been trained to.

"Good." He uttered before finally kissing her and pouring his soul into hers.

Skye was taken aback. She could feel his passion, his heartache, his intense love, everything. She was so stunned it left her breathless and she had to pull away to gather herself.

"Whoa." She whispered.

"That's what you do to me everyday."

Skye smiled and left a quick gentle kiss on his lips. "I have to go."

"I know, but if we didn't have this job, if we weren't obligated to spend time apart, I'd never want to leave this moment, right now."

Skye didn't know how to respond. She opened her mouth but no words came out and she didn't know why. Frustrated with her lack of speech she instead reached out to grab his hand and place it over her heart again.

"I understand." He said with a smile. He kissed her one last time before leaving his bunk and closing the door behind him so she wouldn't be seen.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

He was on the couch reading one of the books Tripp had given him when he saw FitzSimmons walking towards him. Finding this interesting considering Simmons normally would turn around upon seeing him; he set his book down and waited for them to sit down across from him.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"I finally convinced Jemma to sit down and talk with you. Like you did with Tripp and I. To explain your side and then to ask questions."

"Oh." Ward said surprised, adjusting himself on the couch. "Okay, yeah. Where do you want me to start Jemma?"

"How about an explanation as to why you betrayed us all and tried to kill Fitz and I?" Jemma spoke crossly. Ward could see Fitz was about to defend him but Ward stopped him before he could.

"No, it's okay Fitz. First, I didn't want to kill you. But I had no other way of saving you from Garrett's madness. I'd seen him rip out someone's rib and kill him with it. If I didn't make him believe I killed you…I was scared as to what he might do to the two of you. Throwing you out of the plane in that pod was the only bad choice I had. I knew you guys would find a way out. I gave you a chance to save yourself because I couldn't. And I…betrayed you all because John was my father. I honest to God believed he cared about me, that he was the only one who did, and he saved me from prison. In my mind I owed him my life and my allegiance. So I chose him, I shouldn't have, I realize that now. I know he never really cared about me, he just cared about himself and using me to get what he wanted. He conditioned me into the person I was and now I want to be someone different; I get to choose who I'm going to be and I want to be your friend, because you're my family." He spoke gauging Simmons' reaction based off his word choices.

"But you killed people, innocent people." She said coldly.

Ward looked down, not proud of what he'd done. "I know."

"So why should we even let you back here? You're a traitor."

"Jemma!" Fitz exclaimed.

"It's true Fitz! Wake up! This is the man responsible for putting you in a coma." Simmons argued heatedly.

"He's also the man who saved your life when you tried to kill yourself." Fitz countered with his arms crossed.

"Fitz, it's okay man. You don't have to defend me. I deserve her anger."

"But you're changing!" He first directed to Ward then turned to Simmons and said the same thing. "He's changing!"

"I'm not proud of the things I did with John, but I can't take them back. All I can do is try to atone for the wrong I've done. I want to be here to redeem myself, not whitewash my past. To atone, not forget. And I just want you guys to understand my actions, never for me to get you to excuse them."

"We'll see." She spoke before getting up and leaving.

"Well that could have gone better." Fitz said disappointed.

"It's alright Fitz. I'll just have to be patient for a little longer." He dismissed not wanting the man to feel disappointed or that he could have done something better. "Go get her buddy. She needs you, so give her another chance."

Fitz gave him a tight-lipped smile and got up to go after Simmons.

Ward released a breath and looked at the time. Noon, yup, he could eat.

"I wonder if we have stuff to make tacos." Ward mused aloud to himself. Pushing himself off the couch he tried to walk normal but took his time doing so. He'd gotten himself used to hobbling and moving it the wrong way. It was time to start re-adjusting, in more ways than one.

XxxxXXxxxWard'sRedemptionxxxXXxxxX

**Leave me a review please!**


End file.
